


A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma stud-ed her way through the ladies of Boston (and, later, NY) but Regina is scandalized because it just wasn’t done in the EF (but pretty turned on about it anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of Readers' Choice IV. Word count is the exact number of Tumblr followers I had when it was finished.
> 
> Beard Brigade Warning: Three sentences that mention Hook, purely to refute that he and Emma are together.

Regina hadn’t spent an appreciable amount of time around Emma before, except during crises, and so she had never noticed that the blonde’s phone went off _constantly_. She nearly always had it set to vibrate, of course, but in quiet moments the buzzing would be clearly audible. They’d been what the former bailbondsperson insisted on calling “drinking buddies” for a short while, spending a quiet evening sipping cider at the mayoral mansion once a week or so, when the older woman finally felt comfortable enough to give vent to her curiosity.

“Who on earth is texting you so often, Ms. Swan? I don’t think there _are_ enough cellular phones in Storybrooke to account for the volume of contact you get.”

“Oh,” the savior chuckled nervously, and was she blushing? “Yeah. Um, it’s, uh- _people_. That I know from Boston. And New York.”

“You’re hiding something,” she knew in an instant. “What, are they criminal associates? Are you in some sort of trouble? Will they come here? If Henry is in danger- ” she began, but Emma cut her off before she could really work herself into a suspicious frenzy.

“Jesus, Regina, nothing like that. You have to stop watching so many crime shows,” the blonde chided.

 “Then who?” the queen demanded.

“It’s personal.”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“They’re peopleIhadsexwith,” the blonde slurred in a rush.

“What?”

“People I had sex with,” she said clearly, if quietly, resigned.

“So many?” was all Regina could think to say. Thinking of her own relatively short list of sexual partners, she was startled.

“Well, I mean, some of them are eager.” The queen blinked at her, not comprehending. “You give a woman her first orgasm, or the best orgasm of her life, and-” Emma trailed off as Regina choked and sputtered. A woman? Ms. Swan had bedded women?

“And now this is weird,” Emma sighed. “I’ll go.”

“No, stay,” the queen said, more insistent than she quite intended. “We can discuss this. Why not?”

“What are friends for, huh?” the blonde said more than asked.

“Precisely,” the older woman agreed. “So, there were many women?” She hoped she didn’t sound impolitely curious, but she had never heard of partners in the quantity the blonde seemed to be intimating. It was so- hedonistic.

“Yeah,” the savior shrugged. “You know, there are days when I feel like if I don’t eat some pussy I might literally die. You do what you gotta do.”

That was rather more direct than the queen was ready for, making her gasp—and then shift ever so slightly in her seat. “Excuse me? How much have you had to drink?”

“Either too much or not enough,” Emma laughed. “I’ll have to get back to you.” She fell silent for a moment, and then exclaimed, “Hey, maybe I’ll call Ruby!”

“Ruby?” Regina was entirely baffled about what Red had to do with anything.

“She’s a great friend,” the blonde explained quite sincerely. “Always helps me out when I get like this.”

“You have an interesting definition of friend.” Oh but weren’t she and Ms. Swan friends? Was such activity part of the arrangement? The older woman suddenly found herself hoping fervently that her sweater was thick enough not to show her suddenly taut nipples.

“Great, great friend who’s always willing to help me get a fix.”

“A- fix?”

“You know, like a junkie. When you just need that hot, slick feeling under your tongue and you’re crawling out of your skin for it.” Regina certainly knew about hot, slick feelings at this moment, clenching her thighs together.

The motion drew Emma’s gaze. “This is turning you on.”

 “What? No.” She hoped fervently that her denial wasn’t too vehement.

“It is!” the blonde’s face broke into a wide grin. “You’re getting hot at the thought of me eating pussy.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the queen tried to scoff, but the phrase “eating pussy” had a rather dramatic effect on her and it came out breathy.

“Oh? My fingers would find your panties bone dry right now?” the savior taunted. The thought of Emma’s fingers checking such a thing had the queen’s eyes rolling back in her head before she could quite help it. “That’s what I thought.” The blonde set her drink down, then peeled the older woman’s glass from her hand as well as she moved closer. “You know, Regina. It turns out that you have a situation, and I have a situation.”

“But- your- pirate?”

“Him,” the savior scoffed. “You go on one date and kiss a guy a few times and he thinks you’re proposing. Nothing there.” Cupping the queen’s cheek, she moved almost close enough to kiss her.  The moment balanced on knifepoint.

Regina was definitely in need. And anyone who inspired such a devoted following must be a good lover. She took the plunge, pressing their lips together.

Emma was definitely an excellent kisser, her lips soft and—the queen soon found as the touch intensified—her tongue eager and nimble. If her tongue felt this good in the queen’s mouth-

Regina moaned, and the blonde echoed it with a desirous “umh,” pressing her backwards onto the couch and settling on top, her thigh perfectly placed, and the older woman’s hips began to move against it before she made a conscious decision. They kissed like that for long minutes, deep and intense and rocking together, and the queen felt herself get more and more slick, and then more and more desperate.

She wasn’t sure what she needed anymore as she broke the kiss to plead, “Emma,” but the savior knew, kissing down her chin, neck, sternum, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. The older woman wasn’t sure when her bra was undone, it happened so smoothly, but she definitely noticed the blonde’s hot mouth on first one nipple and then the other.

Regina began to see why the savior was in such high demand as a sexual partner, because after many long moments of this she began to have the very slightest sense that she needed something more, and before she fully had the thought, much less articulated a request, Emma was trailing hot kisses down her quivering abdominal muscles. The blonde paused at her waistband, fingers tucked in, and met her eyes again. To have her be so thorough in assuring her interest made the queen’s heart clench as much as more southerly muscles, and she nodded vigorous agreement.

Her slacks were stripped in no time, and the savior brought her mouth down. The queen found herself wondering how any touch so soft and slow could bring such an avalanche of sensation.  Yet Emma’s tongue did, caressing her so intently, so worshipfully, that every nerve was singing immediately and a long, low “uhhhh” pushed its way from somewhere far down in her chest.

Then the savior’s tongue was curving, curling, caressing from every angle, flicking up from underneath, rolling downward firmly, darting side to side. Regina felt her hips began to move, searching for impossibly more of this amazing mouth.

“Yeah, fuck my face,” the blonde groaned encouragingly, then intensified her touch, pulling the older woman’s clit between her lips with gentle suction as her tongue made steady swirls. God, the intensity of touch, the intensity of bright green eyes staring up at her, watching her every reaction, had her orgasm building so, so quickly, little “nnh!”s falling from her lips now.

It was so much, Emma was giving her so much, Emma wanted to give her so much, and she suddenly needed to be anchored, gripping the cushion with one hand and blonde hair with the other as the savior opted to anchor her in another way, two fingers pressed inside her heat, connecting them further.

She lost all coherent thought as the waves of sensation came, more and higher, until her orgasm rushed through her.

“Fuck,” she heard as she drifted on the aftershocks. “I am definitely always calling you for this.”


End file.
